In connection with many tasks related to the use of sinks, it is common to have various items such as soap, rags, drain stoppers, etc., disposed in and around the sink. Typically, these items rest in an unorganized manner near the sink or in the sink basin so as to be inconvenient to the sink user. Further, storing or otherwise placing soiled items in areas outside the sink is aesthetically displeasing and can soil those areas.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0240330 (“the '330 application”) describes an example of a system for magnetically attaching accessories for a sink. The arrangement described in the '330 application, however, is only suitable when a magnetic body is dispose near non-magnetized ferromagnetic material of the sink.